


Another Person's Skin

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Peter Parker is in distress, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day seven: BodyswapBucky and Steve are hit by a potion by the latest villain. They have to wait for the affects to wear off. Is kissing your boyfriend in your body considered masturbation or..?Peter's suffering. Enhanced hearing is not doing him well.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Altercember [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Another Person's Skin

The Avengers fought the latest villain, witchy-magic Peter called him.

Peter looked over to Steve and Bucky. "Uncle Steve, Uncle Bucky! Watch out!"

Steve and Bucky dodged, but alas some of the potion fell on them. They quickly defeated the villain, and Steve and Bucky passed out.

"Something's wrong," Wanda told the team while they took Steve and Bucky to the medbay.

Peter frowned. His Spidey-Sense tingled slightly, _something's wrong._ "Yeah, I feel it too."

Bucky and Steve woke up.

"Oh god," Peter whispered. He stared at the scans of the potion. "They switched bodies."

* * *

"So," Steve stared at Bucky in his body.

"Yep." Bucky said, staring at Steve in his body.

They shared a kiss.

Peter covered his eyes, walking by the room. It was only 7:10, and he was heading to school. "It's too early for that, Uncle Stee, Uncle Bucky!" He whined, entering the elevator.

The duo stared as the elevator closed and just went back in.

Peter gagged at the sounds he could hear. The elevator music only made it worse.

"God fucking damn it." He was in a sour mood that day.

"You alright dude?"

Peter stared at his bestfriend, deadpanned. _"Ah~ daddy! More daddy!"_ He mocked. "My poor ears can't. I am not alright."

Ned gagged at hearing that from his best friend, and sort-of-younger-brother. "Alright I get it. But... who?"

"The supder-soldiers. As in hundred-year-old people." Peter said, growling slightly. "Worst, they're bodies are swapped."

"Dude I did _not_ need to know that!" Ned said, pushing Peter.

Peter glared at his best friend. "If I know it you have to also."

* * *

Tony backed into the elevator, heading to the lab. He threw up slightly in his mouth at Steve and Bucky.

* * *

Peter sat in the lab, trying to avoid the commonroom.

"Mr. Stark, why are they so goddamn loud?" He asked his mentor.

Stark stared at him. "Right, enhanced hearing. I don't know, they don't even have soundproof walls on so."

Peter groaned.

* * *

Peter entered the common room for a snack. And there they are. On the couch. Like some porno. Like-like- like disgusting people. Peter didn't know how they last that long, but didn't dwell on it. He saw some training equipment- must've trained earlier- and then come back. Peter backed into the elevator, hitting the roof. Might as well die.

* * *

Peter was in a phonecall with Ned. "And they didn't even bother to go to their room! They're just on the couch, doing _it_ like some horny teens!"

"Please dude, I do not need to know this," Ned cried.

"I suffer, you suffer. Anyways I can hear them now with my enhanced hearing! My poor virgin eyes won't be the same ever again!"


End file.
